Anime FanFic: Letter Bee Tegami Bachi
by Nakamura Sharon
Summary: cerita tentang Lag bersama Gauche berpetualang bersama
1. Chapter 1

yoo para penggemar cerita fanfic saya, kembali lagi nih sama akari yang imut imut =w=" eh, kayanya kali ini dia tidak membuat yang ini deh -_-a langsung aja deh ke LETTER BEE (TEGAMI BACHI) CHAPTER 1 –MOLOR ! HEHEHE XD

_**Tokoh Karakter**_

Mag Sengeng (Cengeng)

Ngacho (Macho) Suerde

Soda

_"Pada suatu hari, seorang Letter Bee (Pengantar Surat) datang untuk mengambil paket surat nya(?). Nama seorang letter bee itu adalah Ngacho Suerde atau bisa dikenal Macho Suerde. Dikarenakan namana Macho Suerde adalah karena dia hatinya yang sangat kuat untuk menjadi letter bee. Mari kita saksikan bersama-sama!"_

Ngacho: Rojer(?). Disini, Jalan Buntu Hantu (?) nomor X Blok IIIC tertempat pada Lambell (Lambat) Minus. Saya menemukan sebuah paket yaitu manusia _*(Pembaca: WOAAAWWW!)*_

_(Narator: setelah 1-3 menit kemudian *gak pasti menitnya*)_

Mag: *terbangun* waaah! apaan nih? dimana aku?

Ngacho: Mag Sengeng, kau sudah bangun, toh?

Mag: *kaget* eh? siapa kamu? jangan2 kamu mau culik aku sama kaya ibu aku lagi! kamu- _*(Pembaca dan Narator: bacott #?)*_

Ngacho: *sst* tenang aja, aku ini seorang letter bee (pengantar surat) kok. jadi gak bakal nyulik kamu, nak.

Mag: le, letter bee? apaan tuh? baru denger...

Ngacho: Letter Bee itu adalah se...

_(Narator: akhirnya mereka berbicara dengan lancar lalu..-)_

_(Pembaca: heee? anime aslinya aja gak lancar!)_

_(Narator: lanjut lalu ?)_

Mag: eh cho, itu anjingmu ya?

Ngacho: hee, gak sopan manggil yang lebih tua begitu! ah iya, itu namanya Soda, BINGO-ku..

Mag: eeh? Bingo itu bukannya permainan ya?

Ngacho: mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Mag Sengeng

Mag: ngomong-ngomong kita sampe Puisi Central kapan? jam berapa? menit keberapa? detik keberapa? _*(Pembaca: bacott! #?)*_

Ngacho: kalo kita gak kena Dayuchuu, kita sampe sana 3 jam 2 menit 10 detik

Mag: ooo, kok kamu bisa tau sih cho jam, detik, menit nya?

Ngacho: karena aku udah terbiasa, Mag Sengeng. oiya udah kubilang gak sopan ngomong kaya gitu sama yang lebih tua!

Mag: boo boo boo~ biar aja ah, biar gaul dan akrab gitu!

Ngacho: apa deh

_(Narator: setelah itu, di tengah perjalanan..)_

Mag: capek nih, istirahat yuk

Ngacho: nanti kita istirahat di goa itu ya *sambil nunjuk ke arah atas*

Mag: yah masih jauh, liat tuh Soda juga kecapean~

Ngacho: ngh..

Soda: *mencium bau Dayuchuu* auk auk! _*(Pembaca: itu anjing?)*_

Ngacho: ada apa, Soda? apa? ada DAYUCHUU disekitar sini?

Soda: ngunng..

Ngacho: tunjukkan kepadaku dimana Dayuchuu itu!

Soda: auk auk!

Mag: itu kah suara anjing?

Ngacho: udah gak usah banyak tanya, no comment...

Mag: boo boo boo~ sok bahasa asing, udah tau aku gak ngerti

Ngacho: ARE?

_(Narator: padahal mereka baru bertemu, Mag belom bilang kelemahannya sama si Ngacho)_

Ngacho: oke, Soda! kita kalahkan dayuchuu itu! *ngeluarin pistol*

Mag: emang bisa gitu pake pistol biasa? kayanya murahan amat... *gaya sombong* _*(Pembaca: sok amat lu, Mag!)*_

Ngacho: jangan sembarang ngomong, lihat dan perhatikan! nanti kalo dayuchuu-nya udah mati, akan kujelaskan setelah itu!

Mag: oke deh

Ngacho: baiklah, Soda!

_(Narator: habis itu)_

Ngacho: Dayuchuu Mini, kelemahan berada di mata kanan, ya..

Soda: auk auk!

Ngacho: mengisi shindan... *tkok trek* hibike, kuro hari (jarum hitam) !

Dayuchuu (Mini): minniiiii~ *mati*

Ngacho: makan tuh, jarum hitam-ku! _*(Pembaca: dayuchuu udah mati, masih di ajak bicara aja -_-a)*_

Mag: waah! sugoi nee! Cho-san!

Ngacho: *malu-malu* hahah itu biasa saja kok, Mag Sengeng

Mag: yaudah ayo kita ke goa itu cepat2! aku mau tidur nih dan capek pula...

Ngacho: yaudah..

_(Narator: akhirnya mereka sampe di goa)_

Mag: huaahh capek nyaa tubuhku ini, tidur dulu ah~ *ngorok*

Ngacho: *bersuara bisik* selamat tidur Mag Sengeng

Soda: auk auk!

Ngacho: kenapa, Soda?

Soda: ggrrr..

Ngacho: dayuchuu? *ngeliat ke luar goa* banyak amat! ayo kita selesaikan dengan hatiku ini!

Soda: auk!

_(Narator: akhirnya mereka melaksanakan tugas)_

Mag: *tidur sambil mimpi kenangan Ngacho*

Ngacho: ngghh... molor ini anak, gimana ya

_(Narator: hahahahah bersambung tuh! udah dulu ya minna-san XD udah waktunya share nih, bye bye XD)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Pembaca: nee, nee katanya chapter 2 kali ini dibuat sama si narator gila gaje itu ya?)_**

**_(Narator 2: sepertinya gitu... denger" saya juga gitu... soalnya narator yang asli lagi melakukan tugas penting mengirimkan mata kaki hati (?) ke tempat akatsuki...)_**

**_(Pembaca: *HURA HURA*)_**

**_(Narator 2: kok?)_**

? *ala Mama Lemon **_*(Pembaca: APA? DIA LAGI?)*_*** SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT NARATOR GILA GAJE? kalo gaje, aku akui emang aku masternya penggaje **_*(Pembaca: OH, MASA? IYA IYA? NANYA? KENAL?)*_ **... *droop*

**_(Narator 2: berhubung senpai narator saya lagi dalam keadaan buruk, saya yang ganti buat semua ini)_**

**_(Pembaca: *HURA HURA* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYY!)_**

**_Tokoh Karakter_**

**Mag Sengeng (Cengeng)**

**Ngacho (Macho) Suerde**

**Soda**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Mag sedang molor, dan akhirnya dia digendong oleh Ngacho"<em>**

Ngacho: ini anak, berat amat sih!

Soda: nnguuhngg... (?)

Ngacho: ya aku tau, soda... tapi anak ini bener" berat! mo coba?

Soda: nguuuukkkk (?) !

Ngacho: malah masih jauh lagi...

Soda: ...

**_(Narator 2: setelah setengah perjalanan tim letter bee, mag pun terbangun dari tidur lalap(?)nya...))_**

Mag: *bangun* whoooaaaaammmm~

Ngacho: ah! akhirnya bangun juga ! *kecapean* #hoshosh

Mag: ... ngh? DIMANA NIIIHH? *teriak cempreng*

Ngacho: *krshhh* BERISIKK TAUUUUU!

Mag: ...

**_(Pembaca: *cengok, melamun, mangap, ...*)_**

Ngacho: *nurunin mag* wadooooww pinggang bisa putus(?) nih...

Mag: m...m-maap...

Ngacho: maap, maap! emang beratmu berapa sih, cebol? **_*(Pembaca: U~WOOHHH! DUALEEEMM!)*_**

Mag: ... cuma 48kg kok... **_*(Pembaca: *cengok*)*_**

Ngacho: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? *terbengong-bengong(?)*

Mag: KENAPAAAA HAAAAAHHH? KEBERATAAAANNN!

Ngacho: ... IYAAAAAAA! AKKUUUU KEBERAAATAAAANNN! MAU APAAAA KAAUUUU?

Mag: ... ._.

**_(Narator 2: setelah mereka berbincang-bincang tentang diri narator gila gaje itu, akhirnya mereka sampai di yuusari central, tempat pemberhentian halte bus menuju grogol)_**

Ngacho: nah kita sudah sampai

Mag: fiuuuh~ sampe juga... abis ini aku mo minta kamu buat pijitin kakiku

Ngacho: ngh? eh? enak aja! kebalik kali, harusnya kau yang mijitin kakikku yang seksi ini ! **_*(Pembaca: U~WAAAAOOOWWHHHHHH! gue maunya GAUCHEEE!)*_**

Mag: APAAAA? WHAATTT? HELLLOOWWWW? KAKI SEKSIII? DARI KINGKOONNGGG? U~WEEEEKKK! *muntah di baju narator gila gaje* **_*(Pembaca: KURANG KENCENG NGOMONGNYA!)*_**

Ngacho: kalo ngomong, agak kerasan bisa gak? #ngeledek

Mag: okeeee... bisa kucoba ulang?

Ngacho: siapa takut?

Mag: oooo, sok berani banget sama anak kecil?

Ngacho: eeehhh, jangan sembarang ngomong, gini2 aku lebih tua!

Mag: GUE - UDAH - TAU ! KIKOETE?

Ngacho: ... *droop*

Mag: nah, sekarang berlututlah padaku, wahai LATER BARBIE!

Ngacho: ... *droop* *bawa sabit jiraiya* **_*(Pembaca: APA"AN NIH FANFIC? BAWA" JIRAIYA KESAYANGAN GUE? #muntah wueekkk)*_** #niat jahat

Mag: eh? CEPETAN BERLUTUT! ATAU KUPANGGIL PENJA-

Ngacho: *aura jahat keluar* HE HE HE HE HE . . . . . . KENAPA... KENAPAAA... KENAPA AKU HARUS BERLUTUT PADA ANAK CEBOL SEPERTIMU , HAH? GAKI?

Mag: ORE WA KUSO GAKI JANAI!

Ngacho: 誰も気？( DARE MO KI? )

Mag: heeee~ *ngacir*

Ngacho: NGOOAAAAMMMMMMM~

**_(Pembaca: nasibnya gimana tuh ._.)_**

**_(Narator 2: kita lihat...)_**

Mag: *nangis janken **_*(Pembaca: LO KIRA APAAN? #bantai narator)*_*** huaaaaaa~

Ngacho: gimana, kalo kita bertarung dengan fair?

Mag: boleh!

Ngacho: ayo mulai!

Mag: YOSH! MULAIII~

**_(Narator 2: nah loh? apa yang mereka lakukan setelah adegan itu?)_**

**_(Pembaca: pasti isinya menarik !)_**

**_(Narator 2: tunggu kapitel selanjutnya minggu depan atau 5 abad lagi! bai bai ~)_**

* * *

><p>maap cuma dikit =w= gak ada golongan kategori (?) yang melintas di otaku...<p> 


End file.
